theadventuresofpussinbootsfandomcom-20200213-history
Puss and Dulcinea
"It was the only thing stronger then magic; love." - Sino This page is dedicated to the pairing of Puss in Boots and Dulcinea. * In episode 78, 'Having a writ and moving on' Puss and Dulcinea are believed to have become a couple. Puss's View of Dulcinea From the moment Puss met her, he developed an attraction to her. He saw her as a beautiful woman out of her element while she was shopping at the Thieves' Market. He immediately helped her when she was being harassed by bandits. He even followed her to ensure she was safe. He often compliments her, calling her beautiful and doing kind gestures for her. While he is a self proclaimed 'ladies man' and a flirt, he seems to have strong feelings for Dulcinea, often trying to protect her and often valuing her opinion over most others. He even had dreams of marrying her. Dulcinea's View of Puss Dulcinea was thankful to Puss for saving her and immediately befriended him. Like with Puss, it seemed she quickly developed feelings for him as she was shy when she put her hands over his arm. While she was able to tell he was narcissistic, self centered, and a bit of a rogue, she knew he had a good heart and managed to convince him to take responsibility for his part in accidentally destroying the barrier surrounding San Lorenzo. Throughout the series, she tries to teach him patience and to use brain over brawn, which he takes to heart. She enjoys spending time with him and has shown throughout the series that she fears that day he may leave San Lorenzo to continue his adventures. She also wishes to know more about him and his past. It is evident she is in love with him, but has yet to act on those feelings. In season 5, they became each others Crispintine (San Lorenzo's Valentine). Dulcinea chooses to leave San Lorenzo and everything and everyone she knows to be with Puss. Puss's Hints * Episode 1 Upon seeing Dulcinea, he decides to help protect her against bandits. After he does so, he helps bargain with one of the merchants to lower the price of the silk Dulcinea was going to buy. When she left, he decided to follow her despite her polite protests she would be fine since she was carrying a lot of money and seemed defenseless to Puss. When the two met again, he believed she needed protecting from thieves and carried her in his arms though she was able to assure him she was fine. When she showed him her book and asked if he felt alright, he smiled and stared at her hand, saying he felt just fine and she shyly moved her hand away, blushing. She showed him around town, convincing Señora Zapata to let him stay since only a pure heart could come to San Lorenzo. Later, when he accidentally destroys the barrier protecting San Lorenzo, she is able to convince him to protect the town. * Episode 2 Puss talks to Dulcinea in private that he is going to make a surprise for the children by making them turron. When Dulcinea hugs him after he manages to find the cure for the children who were poisoned by magic sugar, Puss blushes at the close physical contact. * Episode 3 Dulcinea manages to convince Puss to take Toby under his wing for a while since he means so much to Toby. While he is initially hesitant, he gives into Dulcinea, saying he could not say no to a woman but then says no to Pajuna when she asks him to pay his tab. This shows he is particularly soft to Dulcinea and he won't actually comply to the request of any woman. * Episode 5 Puss tells Dulcinea misses his old traveling adventures. Worried he will leave, she plans a surprise adventure for him after lunch and when Esme gives him his invitation, he immediately figures out it is Dulcinea who wrote it. When he comes for his surprise, he enjoys it. He is also surprised when Dulcinea faces up against a Beast without using fighting. He tells her and the other orphans that it was his best adventure yet. * Episode 6 When Puss's old mentor El Guante Blanco comes, he flirts with Dulcinea who is a fan of his stories and had a crush on him during her childhood. He becomes jealous and as El Guante Blanco states, makes a scrunchy face. Puss is worried when Dulcinea is kidnapped and annoyed when El Guante Blanco notes how Dulcinea is soft on him, causing Puss to react jealously. When Puss and El Guante Blanco are attacked by Calista, Dulcinea runs to Puss. When El Guante Blanco leaves, he once again notes his jealousy but assures him Dulcinea cares more for him. * Episode 7 When Puss and Dulcinea plan to stage a fake robbery in order to make the mayor braver, Puss asks Dulcinea why she would participate since she usually dislikes dishonesty but she says it is just pretending and he accepts. This shows he understands her personality well enough to understand that she would not normally behave this way. Dulcinea's Hints * Episode 1 Dulcinea is happy when Puss saves her from some bandits. When she meets him again, she is happy and tries to tell him that she is fine. When she places her hand over his and asks if he is alright, he stares at her hand and says he is now, and she shyly pulls her hand away. Then, when Puss accidentally destroys the Barrier protecting San Lorenzo, she is able to convince him to take responsibility and help protect the town. * Episode 2 When Puss accidentally poisons the children with magic sugar (honest mistake) and he succeeds in getting the antidote, she hugs him and thanks him and then shyly retracts. * Episode 5 While Puss is effortlessly fighting two bandits with one hand, she gives him milk. She notices he is looking sad and asks what is wrong, and he states that while he enjoys protecting San Lorenzo and the people he cares for, he misses his old adventures. Dulcinea begins to worry that if he misses his adventures too much that he will leave. She then tells the children they will plan a special adventure surprise for Puss in Boots. When he and his friend Jack leave for a while, she worries Puss will leave and wonders if his adventures with Jack are more important to him than her, the orphans, and San Lorenzo and discusses this with Artephius. When Puss returns she enthusiastically takes him to his adventure which he enjoys and is happy when he enjoys it. * Episode 6 When she is kidnapped by Calista, she has faith that Puss will save her. When he and El Guante Blanco are attacked by Calista she rushes to Puss's side and asks if he is alright. Later, when El Guante Blanco leaves, he points out to Puss that while Dulcinea may have had a childhood crush on him, the one she cares most for is Puss, pointing out to him that it was he she ran to not El Guante Blanco when both were injured. This intern comforted Puss showing that puss loved her too. * Episode 13 She tries to tell Puss she made friends with wishing star but is told by Esteban not to. She tells Esteban she normally tells Puss everything and he tells everything to her since it was their "thing". * Episode 15 In Episode 15 when Puss says he is leaving San Lorenzo, she shouts "NO don't leave ME!" but quickly changes her sentence to say "US! I meant Us. I'm a part of us!" and shyly plays with her fingers, showing she actually meant that she didn't want him to leave her in particular. When he leaves she is particularly sad and remains in that state until he returns.This shows that Dulcinea has a crush on Puss. Gallery Lmao.jpg Tumblr p3jnspTA4t1rx202ko3 500.png Tumblr p7uwxlct2V1reahpvo1 400.gif Puss-in-boots-s6.jpg Puss and dulcinea nose kiss by sonamyfire-davdcgh.png PIB S6E9 NotADate.jpg Delete.jpg 2.jpg 1.gif 2.gif 4.gif 5.gif 6.gif 8.gif 9.gif 10.gif 11.gif Pxd3.png Pxd2.jpg Puss x dulcinea.jpg Puss and Dulcinea Gato de Botas gif 03 holding hands mãos dadas.gif|Puss and Dulcinea showing their feelings for each other puss_and_dulcinea___flowers_for_the_lady_by_sonamyfire-d8upiji.jpg Th (20).jpg Uuy.jpg Pxd lol.jpg Puss and dulcinea flowers for the lady by sonamyfire-d8upiji.jpg Puss and Dulcinea Gato de Botas gif 03 holding hands mãos dadas.gif Pxd4.jpg Pxd3.png Puss x dulcinea.jpg Pxd15.jpg